This invention relates to aromatic phenolic compounds in general and in particular to compounds having a phenolic moiety with both positions ortho to the hydroxyl group substituted by benzyl substituents. Various materials, especially phenols have been suggested for use as antioxidants and for other stabilizing purposes in organic materials. There exists a need for phenolic materials which stabilize organic materials during processing as well as over extended storage periods.